


Like Rabbits

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [38]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Community: femslash100, F/F, Getting Back Together, Jaeger Pilots, Past Relationship(s), The Drift (Pacific Rim)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think I <i>didn’t</i> want to follow it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: [Alex/Piper - rabbits](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=2899661#t2899661).

“You could never fucking resist, could you?” Alex is still stripping off pieces of her drivesuit even as they stalk into the barracks. “You see a rabbit and you have to chase it, every _fucking_ time.”

Piper is close to tears, but she’s not giving Alex the satisfaction. She hauls her sore body up onto the top bunk—a blatant fuck-you to their normal arrangement of sleeping pressed against each other on the bottom bed. “I haven’t been in a Jaeger in eleven years. Cut me just a little bit of slack.” She curls up on her side, facing the wall. “It’s not like I ever thought I’d be back here.”

The empty barracks are quiet for a moment. There’s a thud as Alex tosses her jumpsuit onto the floor. “Pipes,” she says softly, leaning against the bunk. “I mean…I saw it, too. The both of us. How happy we were.” She laughs mirthlessly. “Do you think I _didn’t_ want to follow it?”

“You were always instinct,” Piper says, voice breaking. “I was always logic.” She rolls over to face Alex. “But this time, it was like you weren’t even there. Like I was Drifting with a stranger.” She reaches out, tracing the tattoo on Alex’s arm. “I miss you so much.”

“We’re here for a reason,” Alex says, eyes intense. She takes Piper’s hand and kisses the knuckles. “We’re going to get there, Pipes.”

“I know,” Piper says, trying to smile, but she’s not really sure she believes it.


End file.
